Love Knows No Bounds
by Nekessla
Summary: 1xR, 2xOC, 3xC, 4xOC, 5xSP; Only one thing can transcend death: Love.
1. Chapter 1

Love Knows No Bounds'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Never have, never will. Take that you evil lawyers!  
AN: This is a repost of this story. Thanks to the few people who did review this  
when it did come out, but when I was reading this over, I needed to make revisions  
that would make the story better. Hopefully, the revised version will be better.  
Have fun reading. Oh and to any potential Relena-haters or any other person who  
does not like my OC's (who happen to be me and my best friend Destiny Lockheart),  
I have posted the couples in the summary. So if you don't like the couples  
mentioned, then don't read. Have a nice day.   
  
Five girls stared up at the old Irish castle that would be there home   
for the next year. The girls were a select group from Penn State University to   
study the history of and old Irish castle for one year. A young woman of   
about twenty-three with dark blue hair dressed in a dark blue jean skirt and   
a forest green tanktop opened the doors.  
"Hello. My name is Lucrezia Noin and I am the owner of this castle"   
she said.  
"I am Catherine Bloom" said a girl with red hair and blue eyes dressed   
in red jeans and a red, orange and silver striped shirt wiht red sandals.  
"I am Samantha Carter" said a girl with brown hair and blue-green eyes   
dressed blue jeans and a pink tanktop and pink sandals.  
"I'm Sally Po" said a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes dressed   
in blue jeans with a red shirt with a heart on it and black sandals.  
"I'm Erica Baker" said a girl with black hair and hazel eyes   
dressed in black jeans and a white, silver, gray and black striped shirt with   
sneakers.  
"I'm Relena Darlian" said a girl with sandy blonde hair and aquamarine   
eyes dressed in purple plaid skirt and a plain purple shirt with black Mary   
Jane shoes.   
"Please do come in. I'll show you to your rooms" said Noin. The girls   
gathered their bags and followed her. As they were walking down a hallway, the   
girls noticed a huge tapestry depicting a scene from long ago. There were five   
couples standingin a garden with the women having their backs turned so you   
couldn't see their faces. As the girls passed it, they each stopped when they   
came to the tapestry.   
"Who are they?" asked Relena.  
"They were the five greatest warriors when this place was under the   
rule of King Richard Peacecraft. There was a legend of those five warriors.   
After they had saved this place from the English, they fell in love with the   
king's five daughters. They were married in a simple ceremony in the garden   
in the middle of the castle along with a big celebration put up by the king   
himself. About 2 to 3 years later, when they were all about 25 years old, the   
castle was attacked by 5 princes who had wanted to marry the princesses, but   
were on their way to ask them for their hands in marriage when the princesses   
and the warriors were married. When they had finally heard about the marriage   
when the reached the shores of Ireland, they turned to the black arts to get   
the princesses. The warriors were coming back when the castle was attacked.   
When they returned home, all they found was the bodies of their princesses in   
the garden where they were married. A few people had managed to escape through   
underground tunnels below the castle. About 2 hours later, the men were so   
filled with greif that they killed themselves. The people who had escaped   
returned to castle and with the help of neighboring towns, they rebuilt the   
parts of the castle which were destroyed. A few days later, a soothsayer, said   
'That if these souls were destined to be, then may they be reunited upon the   
soil where their love was born.'   
"What are their names?" asked Sam.  
"Their names are Heero Yuy," pointing to a man with messy brown hair   
and Prussian blue eyes.  
"Duo Maxwell," pointing to a man with a long chestnut braid and smiling   
violet eyes.  
"Trowa Barton," pointing to a man with brown, gravity-defying hair and   
emerald eyes.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," pointing to a man wiht golden blonde hair and   
aquamarine eyes.  
"And Wufei Chang." pointing to a man with black hair and black eyes.   
The girls kept looking back at the tapestry as they walked down the hall.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After the girls left the halllway, 5 men stuck their heads out of the wall. It   
was the men from the tapestry.  
"Did you see them? It was them" said Quatre.  
"I can't believe it. They're finally back" said Trowa.  
"You think they'd remember us?" asked Duo. Wufei looked at him and then   
smacked him upside the head.  
"No, you baka, they were reborn" replied Wufei as Duo continued to rub his   
head.  
"Hey, where's Heero?" asked Quatre. The guys looked down the hallway.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena say down on the bed and looked around the room. The main colors   
of the room were baby blue and lavender. The room was richly decorated with a   
four-poster bed, 2 nightstands, a writing desk, a dresser, a vanity, a walk-in   
closet and a bathroom built for two. Relena got up and pulled some paperback   
books out of her small duffle bag on the chair of the vanity and went to put them   
in the one nightstand when she found a small, heart-shaped locket inside as she   
opened the drawer.  
'It's really beautiful' she thought. Relena clasped the locket around   
her neck. It suited her well. Relena picked up the locket and opened it. It   
was one of the men from the tapestry. The one that intrigued her.  
"Heero" she whispered. She never said anything to the others, but she felt   
that she had seen this Heero before. Maybe from a dream, but she really couldn't   
tell.  
"Relena" a voice whispered. She turned around, but there was no one there.   
Instead of being scared, she felt safe. She srugged her shoulders and turned back   
around and there was a figure standing there. The figure smiled warmly at her and   
touched her cheek with his hand. Relena closed her eyes and leaned her face toward   
the cold touch. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Samantha sat at the writing desk, putting various items on it, humming   
a tune to herself. She busied herself with unpacking her belongings away. Her   
room was the same as Relena's, but her room was colored in a deep shade of rose.   
Sam pulled her portable CD player with speakers out of her large bag and put in   
a CD and starting singing along to "Diggin' On You" by TLC. She sat back down   
at the writind desk, putting things in the drawers. When Sam opened the top right   
hand drawer, she saw something sparkle as it caught the light. It was ring, she   
found out when she picked it up for close inspection. It was a silver ring with   
a purple flower with a pink stone in the center. On the inside was an inscription.   
It read: "I will always love you. ~Quatre". She put the ring on her right hand   
next to class ring and then kept putting things in the drawer. As she was putting   
things away, she kept getting the feeling that she had seen the man called Quatre   
before. It was a strange feeling, unlike anything she had felt before.  
"Samantha" a voice whispered. Sam turned around and looked pu to see Quatre   
standing before her. Sam closed her eyes even though she wasn't afraid. Before she   
knew what was happening, she felt a cold pressure on her lips. Sam opened her eyes   
when the pressure stopped. He was gone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Catherine looked around her room, amazed. It was the same as the others,   
only hers was completly white, like new fallen snow that wasn't touched, except for   
the wood of the furniture. She began to put things in the middle drawer of her   
vanity when she picked up the object that sparkled in the light. It was a sterling   
silver bracelet with diamond snowflakes on it. On the back, it read: "For you, my   
love. -Trowa". As she put on the bracelet, she thought about the distinct feeling   
that she had seen that man somewhere before, in a dream perhaps, she couldn;t be   
sure. Cathy got up and turned around,coming face to half-face, you could say, with   
none other than Trowa Barton. He bent down, kissed her on the forehead and then   
disappeared.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sally closed her suitcase and set in her closet under all the clothes that   
were hanging in it. She had just finished unpacking all of her clothes and begun   
to unpack a bunch of miscellaneous items. Sally smoothed out the dark blue and   
green coverlet on her bed and walked over to the dresser, pulled open the top drawer   
and pulled out a silver dragon with green faceted emeralds for the eyes. She turned   
over the necklace in her hand and read the inscription on the back. It read: "W+S   
forever". Being the logical one of this group, she really didn't want to admit that   
she had a strange feeling when she saw the man called Wufei in the tapestry. It   
was like she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember. Sally spun around   
when she felt a cool wind blow into her ear and came face to face, so to speak, with   
Wufei Chang. He looked down at the necklace in her hand and he picked it up and   
clasped the necklace around her neck. She looked down at the necklace, but when she   
looked up, he was gone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Erica stood in front of her closet, hanging up various shirts and other   
articles of clothing, listening to her Vanessa Carlton CD. Erica stepped down from   
the stepstool that she was standing on and walked back over to the bed decorated   
in dark purple where her suitcase was, shut the suitcase and walked back to closet   
to put it away on the high shelf. When she set the suitcase down on the shelf, she   
heard a noise from underneath the suitcase. Erica lifted up the suitcase and   
pulled out the small object that had made the noise. It was a black onyx and ruby   
anklet set in silver. She turned over the anklet in her hands and found an inscr-  
iption on the back. It read: 'To my lady love. ~Duo'. Erica walked back over to   
her bed, sat down and put on the anklet. She thought about the feeling she had   
when she saw Duo Maxwell for the first time. Despite her open-mindedness about   
everything,Erica dismissed the feelings about Duo as just a feeling of deja vu.   
'Too bad, he's dead' thought Erica. She felt the side of the bed sink as though   
someone was sitting there. Erica turned around to see sitting there with a big   
grin on his face. Before she could react, Duo leaned over to kiss her, while she   
closed her eyes. When Erica opened her eyes, he was gone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~In Southern Ireland~  
A man stands in a dark chamber in front of five coffins with glass windows   
that showed the faces inside. Inside of them, there were five men, that look no   
older than twenty.  
"Well, soon they will be stopped and finally, I'll have my revenge!" said   
the figure.   
  
AN: Well now, the first chapter done (again!). Who is the mysterious figure? What  
will happen to our beloved heros? Does anyone ever read anything I write? Will  
anyone review? The last two questions you can ignore, but please don't ignore   
reviewing this story,'cause if no one reviews and tells me whther or not this story  
is dumb or if it's great, then I will be forced to curl up into a ball and find a  
new thing to spend allof my spare time with, plus I still need to know if my writing  
is bad or good. Oh, and again to any potential flamers, don't bother, flames will  
be used to light my aroma-therapy candles and if I have any left over, then Destiny  
Lockheart will use them for something, kay? Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,  
I have written the next chapter of this story, but I'm not sure if I will   
finish it completely because it seems that no one is interested enough,  
except for the four people that did review. If I don't get at least a   
noticible response to this chapter then I will consider sending this  
story to anyone who thinks they can revise it to make it better if they   
contact me. This is in anyway, not an attempt to get sympathy reviews   
or anything likethat, but the only reason I began posting stories here was   
to get my stories out there to get some feedback to see if I had any writing   
ability whatsoever. I mean, the whole point is to not just read   
stories, but to hopefully let the author know if he/she is actually   
good or bad. I at least try to let the author know if they are doing any  
work and if I have any suggestions to make it better. Hopefully, at   
least one person out there understands what it's like to put your   
all into a story and have little to no repsonse at all. I'm not trying to   
make anyone feel gulity, but what's the point of posting a story on   
this particular website and get only a small number of people to   
review. I am grateful to those who did review, but I personally  
don't think it's fair for one author to get almost 100 reviews and for   
another to get 4 or 5. Cause when that happens, you begin to   
wonder, is it because I'm not a good writer, or is my story too  
boring and things like that. But, these are just my opinions, so no   
one has to listen to them, but maybe someone will. Thanks and   
Have a nice day!  
  
Thanks to those you did review:  
Queen of Shadows, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami, sweetangel and   
The Mad Orange. Thanks you guys, the reviews meant a lot to  
me.   
  
Here's chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. Leave thisa poor girl aloen you big,  
mean lawyers   
Chapter 2   
~In the vast chamber where we just left off~   
The figure looked over the men in the coffins dressed in clothing from long  
ago, deep in slumber on a soft pillow. The figure walked slowly toward the  
coffins, whispering words to himself when a beam of light shot out of his   
hand and showered the coffins. As the light disappeared, the men awoke,   
pushing the tops of the coffins off.  
"It seems I needed to call upon you again" said the figure.  
"Who are you?" asked William.  
"It's me, Zech, you fools" said Zech.  
"What's going on?" asked William.  
"Since you have been asleep for a long time, I'll fill you in. After the tragic   
disaster we tried so long ago with my foiled takeover and with the deaths  
of the people responsible for my demise, I put you to sleep. Well, it's the   
year 2003. Your girls have been reborn and are close and may haev already  
discovered their past life. To stop them from finding out their past life,   
you must go destroy the tapestry that has the faces of those men. That is   
the only way to destroy them," said Zech, " Also, where did you put the   
body of that wizard? You know, the one that gave you your powers?"  
"Somewhere in the sands of Vega" said Thomas.  
"What?" asked Zech.  
Nekessla steps in: "Wrong fanfic. Sorry everyone" Nekessla steps out.  
"We put him in a desert called ching-a-ring-a-ring-ching--ching-chaw"  
said Adam.  
"Where?" asked Zech.  
"Somewhere in Africa" replied Peter.  
"If someone doesn't give me a straight answer, I will say..........................NEE!!"  
screamed Zech. The men cowered at that word.  
"If we bring you a shrubbary, will you not say that word?" asked Jason.  
"I don't want a shrubbary, I want you to tell me where that orange and  
dragon loving wizard George is and his stick-loving dragon, Bob, is"   
yelled Zech. Adam walked to over to a map on the wall.  
"He's here" said Adam, pointing to Egypt.  
"Finally" said Zech.  
"But the city is probably covered by the desert" said Peter.  
"Tartar" yelled Zech.  
"Actually, it's Tantor, sir" said a short, chubby man with a bald head   
with black eyes that appeared before Zech.  
"Anyway, I want you to comb the desert out in Egypt. Do you hear me?  
Comb the desert!!!" said Zech.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena and Sam were walking past the castle doors when they heard  
a knock. Relena pulled one door open and there were 5 young men  
standing there.  
"Can I help you?" asked Relena.  
"Hopefully, our car broke down about a mile away. Could we come in  
and use your phone and possibly stay here until it's fixed?" asked the one man.  
"Well, you can use the phone, but it will be up to Noin if you can stay."  
said Relena as she let the five men in.  
"Hi. I'm Samantha. And you are?" said Sam.  
"I'm William Abbott" said a man with blonde hair and blue dressed in blue   
jeans and a red t-shirt.  
"I'm Adam Neill" said a man with brown hair and green eyes dressed in  
green jeans and a blue tanktop.  
"I'm Jason Powell" said a man brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in black  
jeans and a white t-shirt.  
"I am Thonas Smith" said a man with black hair and blue eyes dressed in   
brown jeans and an orange t-shirt.  
"I am Peter McFadden" said a man with red hair and brown eyes dressed in  
white jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"Nice to meet ya" said Sam and Relena together. Relena and Sam began to   
walk down the hallway.  
"Follow us" said Relena. Adam ran to catch up with Relena and William   
walked up to Sam's side. The other 3 chatted amongst themselves. They  
turned a corner and saw Noin coming down the hall towards them.  
"Hey Noin" said Sam.  
"What's up?" asked Noin.  
"These guys want to use the phone to call the repair garage down the  
road and hopefully stay here till it's fixed" said Relena.  
"Sure. Anythign I can do to help" said Noin.  
"Cool" said Relena.  
"C'mon guys, I'll show you to your rooms" said Noin.  
"Bye" said Relena as Adma kissed her hand.   
"Later" said Sam. Billy aka William leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
The guys followed Noin down the hall.   
  
AN: Well, another chapter done. Hopefully someone will actually   
read what I wrote above. Thanks! Ja Ne! 


End file.
